Do You Like Night?
by KaguyaHimeAi
Summary: Night is different from Day. She is dark. She is different from Dawn. She is purely darkness. But can one little naming bring her to light? If there is such thing as a seven-shot, this is it. VPxRS
1. I Meet Night

Hi~! This is my second fanfiction. I'm sorry if it's bad.

The night in compare to the day is dark. But our certainly confident Rune Slayer would say different. One day, he went to a cliff and yelled,

"WHO ARE YOU?"

A moment later, a girl in a white cloak and purple hair tied in low pigtails appeared.

"I am Day, the brightest of all," she said. The Rune Slayer shook his head. The girl flew back up and disappeared.

The next day, he went back up the cliff and yelled,

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Like last time, a girl appeared. Except she was wearing a pink and white dress, her purple hair tied into two curly pigtails.

"I am Dawn, the youngest of all, for I am in between Day and Night," she said. The Rune Slayer shook his head once again. This girl flew back up, like her older sister, Day.

Then, the next day, he went back to the cliff, yelling,

"WHO ARE YOU?"

In reply, a girl in black and purple drifted down towards him.

"I am Night, the younger sister of Day, and the older sister of Dawn. State your business," the girl said. The Rune Slayer smiled warmly at her.

"I am here to brighten up you, Night," the Rune Slayer said. Night shook her head solemnly.

"You cannot, for Night is to be dark," Night said back.

"Then, what if, I knew your real name?" the Rune Slayer asked slyly. Night was taken back.

"If, somehow, you knew, I would obliged to make you my husband and grant one wish," Night said slowly. The Rune Slayer grinned happily to himself within.

"But you have seven days to guess, or I have to obliterate you to ashes," Night added. The Rune Slayer nodded.

"But would you allow me to spend time with you?" The Rune Slayer asked. Night nodded hesitantly, even shyly.

"The seven days begin now!" Night announced.

Phew! I'm sorry if this isn't that long. It was suppose to be a one-shot, but it turned into a two-shot.


	2. Day 1: New Feeling

Hi~! I'm surprised I even got reviews in this story! Thank you~! Now here's the second and last part to the story. I hope you enjoy~!

On the first day, the Rune Slayer was to give Night a simple boutique of moonflowers. But, much to his dismay, he realized that he could only see Night at night. So he waited for hours and hours before going to the cliff where he and Night met.

There, Night was dressed simply in her normal attire. The Rune Slayer saw her and ran to her quickly, like his life depended on it.

He kneeled down on one knee and gave the moonflowers to Night. "Here you go, milady," he said. Night accepted it and faintly smiled.

"You have to guess my name for something to happen. I appreciate the flowers though, but please refrain from giving me other gifts or presents. My sisters will think that I have broken the ancient laws, and abandon me. But I _do_ really love moonflowers. How do you know?" Night asked curiously, holding the moonflowers like they were gold.

The Rune Slayer smiled and simply said," Because I love you." Night blushed light pink. Then she thought in her head, what is this sensation I feel inside of me? It's warm and loving though...

They spend the night sitting there, getting to know each other. Suddenly, the Rune Slayer thought of a name.

"Is your name Void?" he asked. Night shook her head. He sighed. Then Night glanced at the sky. The sun was peaking from behind the ocean, slowly rising. She sighed sadly.

"I will have to go. We will meet here again, and bring your mini-planetarium, ok?" Night asked and smile before floating upwards and disappearing in a flash. It was then that the sun was fully up. The Rune Slayer stretched and looked at the sky.

"When will you call me by my name Elsword, Night?" The Rune Slayer whispered.

Up in the skies, Day, Dawn, and Night sat on a cloud.

"So~, who's the boy you've been hanging out with~?" Dawn asked, smiling. She love to hear stories about love, since Dawn was still a bit young to fall in love.

Night blushed brighter than before. "N-none of your business, Dawn!" Day chuckled silently.

"Oh, don't hold us in the air, tell us! We won't tell anyone, since we don't have anyone to tell it to!" Day said playfully. She summoned a larger cloud to sit on. Then Day pointed her finger at Night, showing that she was going to use Lightning Shower. Night, sensing this silent threat, sighed in defeat.

"He is a interesting boy. I wonder why he chose me and not you two? I mean, Day, you are stronger and more powerful. Dawn, you are more beautiful and cuter. So why me?" Night wondered aloud. Day smiled gently.

"Everyone has someone made for them, even the Three Sisters of Time. We just have to believe," Day said. Then she bolted up from her cloud and shouted," That's it! Now I know why the boy already knows your name!"

Night looked confused. "You'll see, you'll see," Day said mysteriously. Dawn giggled and you could see sparkles in her eyes. She loves a good mystery as well as a good romance story.

AAAAAnd, done! I'm sorry if it's still short because I don't have good inspiration except in my mind! But I'll try! Also, I realized I couldn't fit everything in one chapter or else it would be overly long, so I broke it up into seven pieces. It is technically an eight-shot(if that's a thing), but I'll call it a seven-shot(again, is that a thing?) because there are seven days to it.

And now, to my precious reviewers!

**_To warrior of six blades: Thank you for your correction! I'm always missing tiny details! If you notice anything or want to add anything, I would love to hear you out~! :)_**

_**To LikeItOrNot: Yes, the Rune Slayer is Elsword. Let's see, Day is Elemental Master, Dawn is Dimension witch, and Night is Void Princess! **_

_**Thank you for**_** reviewing!**

I also want to ask something to all my viewers, Which class of Aisha is your favorite? The most votes in will get a story written about that class and whatever pair that I'll hold a vote up for later.

**_R&R~!_**


	3. Day 2: Romantic Night

OMG! Thank you, all the reviewers and viewers~! Just to add because I need to get it out of me, I've got votes for EM, DW, and VP! These are the votes!

Dimension Witch: 2

Void Princess: 2

Elemental Master: 1

I'll wait until day 5 to have all votes in~! Now to the story!

That night, Elsword, the Rune Slayer, waited at their usual meeting place. Night arrived about five minutes later. But this time, Night was dressed quite differently.

She was wearing a dark purple strapless dress. It was plain, but it had frills, laces, ruffles, all that stuff on the hem. It reached just above her knee. This was what she wore when not in her normal attire. Her hair was still in its normal spiky twintails. But just to let in a little secret, Day and Dawn forced her to wear the dress.

Elsword looked at her with his jaw opened, eyes wide as mirrors. He was blushing furiously. Night also blushed.

"S-stop looking at me like that! If it wasn't for Day or Dawn, I wouldn't be wearing this! But...," Night said. Then she blushed. "D-do I-I l-loo-look good?" And in her mind, I can't believe I said that! What is wrong with me?!

Elsword blushed a deeper red if possible and answered in a confident tone," Of course! You look like the endless night, full of beauty!" He definitely has a way with words, don't you think?

The both kept blushing, and an awkward silence hung in the air. Suddenly, some type of force pushed Elsword so hard that he landed on Night. He then realized he was on top of her, and that their lips were millimeters away. Night also realized this and blushed more than she ever did. Elsword's face looks like its on flames.

"Umm...I'm so-" Elsword's sentence was broken off when the force again pushed him, on the head this time, so that he kissed Night. Elsword's eyes widen. He quickly got off her.

Night was stunned. Her heart was beating really fast, and...she realized that the kiss wasn't so bad. She touched her lips and looked at Elsword. Elsword's heart thumped.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said.

"Why are you sorry?" Night asked, confused.

"B-because I kissed you...," Elsword replied. Night smiled. A real and happy smile.

"I can't say it was _bad_. Just...not what I anticipated. But it was quite, what's the word that Dawn likes to use? ...Sweet," Night said, smiling happily.

Elsword had no idea what went into him, but he said," Then shall I go for another kiss, princess?"

Night blushed at that. "T-that's not what I mean!"

But he had no idea whatsoever what made him push her to the ground and kissed her yet again. It was sweet and passionate, more than the previous one.

He broke of for 5 seconds to give her breath before resuming. Night pushed him away. He looked at her innocent eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, instinct, I guess," Elsword said, looking a bit guilty. Night smiled, though.

"So you want me that badly? You have to guess my real name, though~!" she said teasingly. Then she looked at the sky. "Day is coming. I have to go. Where is the mini-planetarium?"

Elsword said," Oops. I forgot it. I'll bring it next time."

Night shook her head. "No need as long as you're here." She looked at the sky for a moment, then turned to Elsword.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _Elsword_." Then she floated up the sky and disappeared.

Elsword realized what she said just before she disappeared. He grinned widely.

"Finally," he whispered. "Will you be my bride?"

Up in the clouds, Dawn jumped with joy as Night returned. Day smirked knowingly.

"He's so sweet! I wish I could land myself on a guy like that! Too bad he's taken. Do you like him?" Dawn asked Night excitedly.

Night blushed. "Yes? Should I like him?"

"After what you've been through, I'm pretty sure you've fell for him _hard_," Day said, emphasizing the word hard. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Then, I guess so. He's just...what do you always say, Dawn?" Night asked.

"Sweet?" Dawn answered. Night nodded.

The three girls sighed.

"Well, I'm still wondering who pushed him and made him kiss you the first time~," Day said quietly, smirking. Night looked confused.

"What?" Night asked.

"Nothing. So, Dawn, you like that type of guy?" Day said, deciding to change the subject. Dawn nodded slowly. Night shrugged and decided to join in the conversation.

It was quite a romantic night.

Cut! _I__ finished this chapter! Yay! I'll try to update and write more! Now to my precious reviewers! And *hint, hint* D*y was the one who pushed Elsword on top of Night. Don't tell anyone~!_

**_To Guest 1: Dimension Witch~! Dimension Witch is actually my favorite, but I don't count!_**

**_To VeteranNeko: I was wondering, why do you like Void Princess? Not that I don't understand why you like her._**

**_To Guest 2: Thank you! I do my best to please~! You should read more ElsAi, most of those ElsAi stories out there are amazing~! I'm speaking from personal experience~!_**

**_To Astaria Mel Kanariane: Lol! I didn't think there was! By the way, which Aisha class is your favorite?_**

**_To The Wicked Queen: Thank you so much~! And I agree with you that Void Princess is one of the favorites around! Also, what made you to like Void Princess?_**

**_To ReikaElementalVocaloid: True, she really gives you the air that she's smart! She's also very powerful~!_**

**_To Risingwind: Of course! I'll try to update as much as I can, balancing this and homework!_**

**_To warrior of six blades: Hi again~! I also love Dimension Witch! I guess it does make sense that Night only appears at night. I'm trying to think of a reason though._**

**_And thank you! I was so excited! Don't forget to vote! (BTW, I won't be making a poll for this)_**

**_R&R~! _**


	4. Day 3: A Glimmer in the Darkness

I love you guys, really. I can't believe I have some reviews! This is Day 3: A Glimmer in Darkness, dedicated to my viewers(and most definitely my reviewers)! Here are the votes so far:

Void Princess: 3

Dimension Witch: 3

Elemental Master: 2

Close call! Still have a tie! Now to...the story!

Day 3 now. 4 more days before the limit.

Elsword sat at his and Night's usual meeting place, waiting patiently. A moment later, Night appeared, floating down from the sky.

"Hi~!" Night said cheerfully. Instantly, Elsword knew it wasn't Night. There was no way his Night would greet him so happily. She would be cool and dark. She wouldn't grin like some idiot.

"Who are you?" Elsword growled threateningly. The Night-not-Night frowned.

"Eh, I tried," the Night-not-Night said, shrugging. A moment later, the Night-not-Night turned into a different girl that looked like Night, but had her twintails curled. She was dressed in white and pink, two colors Night would almost not be caught in.

"I'm Dawn, younger sister of Day and Night. I heard you had a thing for Night-one-sama. Is that true?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yes...but why are you here? And why can you appear at nighttime when Night can only appear at nighttime?" Elsword inquired.

"Silly, I'm _D__awn!_ I can appear at late daytime and early nighttime because I'm dawn, which is in between them. It _is_ only 5:00. I have to leave at 6:00~!" Dawn explained with a smile. This girl never stops smiling. It annoys Elsword.

"Where's Night?" he asked. Dawn shrugged.

"I have no idea," she said.

"I'm sure I wasn't clear, WHERE IS NIGHT?" Elsword boomed, many fire runes appearing next to him. Dawn frowned.

"No manners for sure. Night will come soon. Wait forever~!" Dawn then disappeared.

W-what does that mean? Elsword thought.

He waited for the whole night, and Night didn't come. He waited the morning, but it was no use.

The next night, he waited. THEN, Night appeared, but she was a mess. Her hair was down and stringy, and she had dirt on her clothes.

"Elsword!" Night flew at him at top speed, knocking him down right away with a hug.

"Please let me stay this way for a while," Night said, crying.

"Ok. But we can hug later, we need to get you cleaned up," Elsword said to Night gently. Night looked up at him, and nodded faintly.

"I'll show you my house; I live near you," Elsword said, and pulled her by the hand to a large mansion near their usual meeting place.

"Did you build this?" Night asked, amazed by the mansion.

"Yes. Although it took 3 days, it was worth it. Now let's get you inside and cleaned up!"

After 3 hours, Night was cleaned, her pale skin without flaw.

"I'll wash your clothes, so stay in their for a while!" Elsword said to Night.

"Ok!" Night stayed in the bath tub.

10 minutes later...

"Your clothes are ready!" Elsword yelled.

Night got out of the bath tub and walked outside, but Elsword was still there. She shrieked and threw the nearest thing at him. Which happened to be a table. Elsword dodged just at the last second. He avoid looking at her.

"You creep," Night muttered and snapped her finger. The clothes were on her in a second.

"I'm sorry," Elsword muttered, his face as red as his hair. But he _did_ see something...

"It's ok now," Night said. She had her usual clothes on.

"Quick," Elsword commented. Night smiled.

"Now that I'm here...want to go outside?" Night asked. Elsword nodded. When they were outside, Elsword looked at the sky in surprise,

"What is that glimmer in the sky?" he asked, pointing to a small sparkle in the night sky. Night shrugged.

"I'm the embodiment of the Night, so whatever happens to me, happens to the night," Night said.

"Could that glimmer be your love for me?" Elsword asked, flashing her a lady-killer smile. Night blushed and pushed him playfully.

"I doubt it. I'm not allow to fall in love," Night said.

Suddenly, Elsword smiled slyly.

He was meant to kiss her cheek, but Night turned around and he kissed her on the lips, but he didn't care that much. Night turned red and flap her arms. She pushed his away. The glimmer in the nightsky grew larger.

"I was right, then," Elsword smiled. Night blushed almost as red as Elsword's hair.

"I won't not say that your aren't wrong," Night said, crossing her arms and turning away. Elsword laughed heartily.

Up in the sky, Day and Dawn high-fived. "They've actually only got 3 days left now that we took away Day 4. We wish you two luck," Dawn and Day said.

**Now the important part, what happened to Night during Day 4?**

**Please post it in comments. Whoever gets it right, you'll your favorite pairing in this story for one chapter~!**

**Now to my reviewers~!**

_**To Gamer Lover123: Another Void Princess lover~! She's adorable, although I get a little frustrated that they think she has a dark personality when she's force to wear the clothes because of Angkor and that she uses dark magic. Your vote has been accounted for~!**_

_**To VeteranNeko: I see. Dimension Witch's signature is pretty much Magical Makeup. So it's a matter of elimination?**_

_**To Risingwind: I hate homework! But then, listen, when I was debating in class, the whole class said we shouldn't have homework. But then, my teacher said," You still have to learn, and you also have to study for tests." Then he left it like that, leaving us with no room to protest. I still like debating though...**_

_**To ReikaElementalVocaloid: It does say that her original art had glasses. I personally like the glasses, since I need some myself, but she does looked cuter without it. It feels like she'd read more books, no?**_

_**To KuroyumeHime: Oooh, another hime~! I'm KaguyaHimeAi, though. It was Day who pushed him, but don't tell day, or else I'll die! I seriously hate her Lightning Shower, I die everytime I get hit with it. Your vote has been accounted for~!**_

_**To warrior of six blades: I'I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm sorry I brought back your painful memories! Please forgive me...**_

_**To LikeItOrNot: I love Dimension Witch~! And your vote has been accounted for~!**_

_**To XxOnlyYouForeverxX: Thank you~! Do you have a favorite Aisha(class)~?**_

_**To Guest: Thank YOU for reviewing! It's only because people have trust in me that I could do all this! And I hope you like other ElsAi stories, I may be making a new ElsAi fanfic soon~!**_

_**And that is it~! Thank you, my friends~! 'Till next time!**_

_**R&R~!**_


	5. Day 5: Darkness Arises

Hello! Thank you for your reviews! I think I'm about to cry. Anyways, this is the last chapter to vote. I will put in the votes now...

Dimension Witch: 4

Void Princess: 3

Elemental Master: 2

DW it is! Now the pairing~! Who should the DW be paired up with? Please give me the character, then class so I could account all votes. Thank you~! And to the story~!

The next night, Night appeared, dressed beautifully in a black strapless gown, a large bow on her right side of her waist. Elsword's mouth hung opened. This is the second time.

"If you do that everytime, I won't even bother dressing up," Night warned, crossing her arms. Elsword shut his mouth in an instant, since he liked seeing Night dress up in beautiful gowns, her creamy-

While Elsword was in lalalaland, Night was thinking about stuff.

"A matter of 2 days left. If not the way it already is, I'll have trouble. I...," Night said aloud, not making any sense. Suddenly, two girls, one older than Night, and one younger, appeared.

"Onee-sama~!" the younger one smiled slyly. The older one giggled.

"I know you've already met us, but we're here to visit you, Elsword, boyfriend of our sister," the older one said. And guess what? She's Day, obviously. The younger one would be...Dawn~!

"He's not my boyfriend!" Night yelled, blushing. She didn't hear Elsword add a 'yet'. But apparently Dawn and Day heard.

"I'll tell you something interesting, k?" Day said and ran over to Night, pushed her on top of Elsword.

"Welcome us, and we'll have you two be the best couple ever!" Day said happily. Then Day and Dawn disappeared. Elsword and Night looked confused, but during the time they were down, Elsword's hands had found their way to Night's waist, hugging her tightly.

Night blushed very, _very_, red. Crimson red, probably.

"Ah...sorry!" Night said, getting off him as soon as possible.

"You know, I feel like that happens too often," Elsword said, laughing. Night looked at him, blushing, then started to laugh too.

"Is your name Aisha?" Elsword asked suddenly. Night's hands flew to her mouth, and she nodded silently. Elsword's eyes widened, then he started dancing in joy.

"Finally, you're mine," he said, kissing Night. Night decided to enjoy this, since she knew what was coming next would be very bad.

In fact, what was coming next involves betrayal, love, pain, and regret. None of which, except for love, that Night, or Aisha, wanted to feel.

"Will you promise me that you'll always wait for me?" Night/Aisha asked. Elsword looked confused, then nodded. Night/Aisha smiled.

"Then we should be fine," Night/Aisha smiled painfully. Elsword, being as dense as he is, didn't notice and smiled back happily.

Up in the clouds...

"Stupid onii-sama's curse came true! We'll do our best to protect Night, right?" Dawn asked, throwing a chair. Day nodded.

"As long as they have faith in each other, they should be able to stay in one piece. But we can't let our guard down. We will remain in stand by in case onii-sama comes. If he does, you know to activate emergency mode. Are you prepare for what is to come?" Day replied. Dawn nodded.

"Onii-sama may have separated me from my love, but he won't do the same for Night," Day said aloud without thinking. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"If we have to, we'll use _that_. Onii-sama, prepare to see the last day of your life," Dawn and Day said in synch.

**_Yes...their brother known as Twilight._**

**_I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I'M NOT HAVING ANY IDEAS, SO I'M SO SORRY!*cries* Plus, I just realized that Q&A aren't allowed, so I'm sorry! I'm still a newbie, so... :( Sorry!_**

**_Anyways, to my reviewers~!_**

**_To DaFunOtaku: Your vote has been accounted for~! And thank you~! I'll try to update, though it'll be a little hard at the moment. I'll probably update 2 or 3 times a week. Sometimes 1. Anyways, I'll try my best~!_**

**_To Risingwind: True. But my teacher says you have to learn and that stuff. But I do my homework last. And I get almost all correct. I'm not exactly afraid of failing grades. As long as you pay attention in class, homework should be a snap. Now enough about homework, it's giving me brainache. Thank you for supporting me(at least that's what I think I'm suppose to say)~!_**

**_To ReikaElementalVocaloid: I'm actually strict. Came from having two strict teachers, but they're awesome. You're lucky you've got an Elemental Master! I can't even upgrade my Battle Magician to Dimension Witch! Also, I'm thinking of upgrading one of my Aishas into a High Magician. Can I have your opiniion on it?_**

**_To warrior of six blades: Thank you for catching that mistake! I can type fast, but not accurate... I'm still really sorry about the previous chapter though. Sorry! And yes, Elsword did get to see something...Mwahahahaha!(hehe...)_**

**_To LucasTheCookie3: What an adorable name~! I think you should go with the name~! And I think you should make an account. I use to be like you until I made an account! You have no idea how happy you'll feel when you get reviews until you make an account~! And if you do get reviews, treasure them like a philosopher's stone~! I'll be there supporting you(at least I think that's what I'm suppose to say)~!_**

**_To VeteranNeko: Thank you~! If you have an Elemental Master, it's possible to not spam Magic Missile, but most people love that skill. By the way, out of allllllllllllllllll the characters in Elsword, which one is your favorite?_**

**_To Gamer Lover123: I reply to anyone~! I treasure my reviewers. In the actual game or in a fanfiction(I just realized how weird that question is)? _**

**_To roundknightz: Thank you for following me, adding me to your favorite authors list, following the story, and adding the story into your favorite stories! Are you new?_**

**_Now, a question: Who goes with Dimension Witch?_**

**_R&R~!_**


	6. Day 6: Twilight

AAAAAnd I'm back with another chapter! I have...

Dimension Witch with:

Chung(don't know what class)-1

Elsword: IS-2

Add: DE-1

The 6th day has arrived! What will happen?

On a cloud, holding a pure black scythe, was a boy. He is Twilight.

"He's coming! Act normal!" Day said, panicking.

"We all are. You're the only one who's not acting normal..." Dawn said, laughing a bit. Day stopped panicking and smiled sheepishly at Dawn.

"Oops...Anyway, we can't Twilight-onii-san see Night and I-don't-remember-what-his-name-is!" Day said. Dawn slapped her forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder why and how you're the oldest. His name is _Elsword_, and I _know _that we can't let Twilight-onii-chan see Night-nee-san and Elsword-nii-san," Dawn said, trying to calm down her older sister.

"You changed how you called Night and Elsword," Day noted aloud.

"I might as well since Elsword and Night are going to be together," Dawn replied. They heard a _thump_.

"Yo!" Twilight greeted Dawn and Day, grinning. Day grew stiff. Dawn sighed.

"Welcome back, onii-chan!" Dawn said, smiling widely and hugging Twilight. Did I mention that Dawn is great at deceiving people? No? Well, now you know.

Twilight hugged her back and grinned wider. "Been a while since I saw you, Dawn and Day!"

Day forced a smile and nodded back. "Welcome back, Twilight-onii-san." Twilight frowned.

"No need to be so polite to your brother!" he said, patting Day on the back, then smiling again. Day winced but didn't say anything.

"By the way, where is Night?" Twilight asked, suddenly realizing that Night wasn't there.

"In Mars!"

"At a museum!"

Day and Dawn looked at each other.

"At a museum!"

"In Mars!"

Day and Dawn looked at each other again. Twilight looked at them suspiciously.

"Which one of you is lying?" he asked. Day shook her head and tried to smile. Dawn smiled sweetly.

"What we meant to say is that Night is in a Mars exhibit in a museum. We tend to confuse you, right?" Dawn asked sweetly. I hope this works, Dawn thought. Twilight hummed a bit.

"Which museum?" he asked. Dawn cast a quick glance at Day(one that Twilight couldn't see), telling her to let her handle it. Day nodded.

"We don't quite remember. I believe it started with a S," Dawn said, pretending to look thoughtful. Twilight slapped HIS forehead.

"Never mind. When she gets back, tell me. I'll be out hunting for lost souls," Twilight said, flying away. Day and Dawn sighed in relief. Then Dawn looked at Day.

"Seriously? Mars?" Dawn said incredulously. Day smiled sheepishly the second time in this chapter.

"What? I couldn't think of anything..." Day said. Dawn sighed.

"If you can't, leave it to me next time," Dawn said, putting her hands to her hip. Day nodded obediently.

"And you're the younger one?" Day found herself asking.

"My thoughts exactly," Dawn nodded in agreement.

"By the way, why didn't we call him onii-sama?" Dawn and Day wondered at the same time. And that question will be answered by you, readers.

"I just got word from onee-san and Dawn that Twilight-nii-sama is coming our way. Well, not exactly our way," Night, or should I say Aisha, said. Elsword nodded.

"I'll protect you at all cost, even if it means I have to give up my life," he said solemnly. Aisha pushed him playfully yet sadly in some way.

"You won't die on me unless I decide to kill you myself," Aisha said, crossing her arms. Elsword laughed a bit.

"I doubt I would because I would live my life just for you," Elsword said romantically. Aisha slightly blushed. Those type of words always makes her melt inside, like boiling chocolate.

"W-whatever. I'll contact them to make sure that plan beta is ready," Aisha said, taking out a small tablet-look alike.

"What's that?" Elsword asked, leaning in close to Aisha. Aisha blushed but managed to keep it under control.

"It's what we sisters call the Globe although it isn't near as useless as one. It could send messages fast, and it prevents people to track me. Not that anyone would," Aisha explained. Elsword nodded, but he didn't understand a single thing.

"I know you don't understand. It's written all over your face," Aisha said, laughing a tiny bit. Then she let all the laughter that was trapped inside of her.

"You know me so well," he said, kissing her cheek. But Aisha was too busy laughing to notice. Se wiped a tear of joy away. Then she suddenly froze in motion.

"He's coming!" she hissed quietly. Elsword looked confused.

"Twilight-nii-sama," Aisha said under her breath. Elsword nodded. But before they could go into hiding. Something, or someone, stopped Aisha.

"Where are you going, my little sweet Night?" Twilight appeared behind Aisha. Aisha froze again and slowly turned around, mustering some courage to smile. Didn't work out so well.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Twilight asked. Elsword narrowed his eyes at Twilight, examining him in case he had to go to battle.

"I don't. He's...just a good friend," Aisha said, backing away from Twilight.

"Then why haven't I seen him before?" Twilight asked, raising his scythe to a starting position of fighting. Elsword also got ready to fight.

"Umm..." Aisha had no answer for that question. But even if she had one, she wouldn't be able to stop what came next.

"I'm her boyfriend and fiancé. Who are you?" Elsword asked, his sword appearing. Some fire runes appeared near him, ready to fire. Aisha wanted to slap her irresistible boyfriend.

"I'm her brother and if you don't have my blessing, you can't marry her," Twilight said. Elsword growled.

"I can if I want to. I already have Dawn and Day's blessing anyways," Elsword said.

"You need the man in the family to give you a blessing. Unfortunately for you, I'm that man," Twilight said, growling back.

"Then I'll simply defeat you," Elsword said, preparing to charge. Twilight narrowed his eyes.

"Defeat me? I welcome you to try," Twilight smirked. Elsword charged and Twilight did the same thing.

**Who will win?**

_**AAAAnd done! Sorry I ended it in a cliffhanger. I'm also very sorry I didn't update any sooner! It's hard to when you have homework like mine. Anyways, to thy reviewers!**_

_**To warrior of six blades: Thank you for your correction! Honestly saying, I never notice my mistake until someone tells me I made a mistake. THEN I look for my mistake. What is your favorite pairing with DW?**_

_**To Risingwind: I completely agree with you. I have homework over the weekends... Your vote has been accounted for~! And yay! IS and DW kissed! I recommend you write a story of your own~! (I'm sorry I sprang that out of nowhere)**_

_**To Astaria Mel Kanariane: I understand your frustration, but I need to keep my word on it. On the other hand, your vote had been accounted for~! But why Chung and Aisha? And which class?**_

_**To ReikaElementalVocaloid: There really aren't enough. I think it's because EMs use up so much mana. I personally find it hard to play EM.**_

_**To LucasTheCookie3: I will update as much as I can! I hope to PM you~! And thank you for our very kind compliment~! I'll try my best!**_

_**To DaFunOtaku: Your vote has been accounted for~! They're also my favorite pair, but I don't count~!**_

_**To The Wicked Queen: Why DE? And your vote has been accounted for~!**_

_**Alrighty! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll try my best! Now, don't forget to vote for who goes with Dimension Witch~!**_

_**R&R~!**_


	7. Day 7: Semper Amare

The last final day. Are you prepared?

Dimension Witch with:

Chung(Still don't know what class)

Elsword-IS

Add-DE

If I don't get more votes, I'll have to literally start a pole. Wait! That's what I'll do! Go to my profile at night or the next day!

Now to story!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Where were we? Ah, yes, the battle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aisha screamed. But it was too late. Twilight and Elsword were already against each other.

Elsword slashed at Twilight, but Twilight dodged at lightning speed. Elsword gritted his teeth. Twilight appeared behind him, using the blunt side of his sword to knock on his head, hard. Elsword, luckily, dodged at the least second. But not before he lost a few strands of hair.

"STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE! TWILIGHT! STOP!" Aisha cried, not caring for the world what happens when she calls her older brother by his first name without being respective. Twilight, of course, ignored her and kept fighting.

Elsword threw some runes over to Twilight. A few were slashed, but one remained, rolling at Twilight's feet. Twilight, unfortunately, didn't notice the remaining rune.

"_Ignis Rune: Ignire!_" Elsword commanded. The rune at Twilight's foot ignited, blowing him backwards. He landed right near Aisha, who looked at him, aghast. Elsword stepped up to Twilight, his crimson red eyes blazing. He raised his sword and slashed.

"You thought you could get rid of me?" Twilight, from beneath the sword, asked. He was bleeding a lot, but he was still _clearly_ alive.

"Why are you still alive?" Elsword asked, struggling to break the sword from Twilight's grasp.

"Because I can't die. Also because...good job," Twilight said, getting up while pushing the sword away. Elsword looked at him, baffled.

"I mean, you passed the test! If you didn't, I would've never let you marry my precious Night, or Aisha as you know her," Twilight said, clapping Elsword on the back. "So, good job."

But Elsword was looking at Aisha. "Were you into this?" he asked, not really looking mad. Aisha nodded slowly.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, ashamed. Elsword simply just ran at her, hugging her in a tight bear-hug.

"I don't care, as long as you're with me," Elsword breathed into her hair. Aisha nodded and smiled faintly. It was a sweet, innocent, and sincere smile. One of which was a first for her.

"That's sweet~!" A girl said from nowhere. Turns out, Day and Dawn were there, prepared if anything bad _really_ happens. Dawn clapped her hands and smiled widely. Day nodded happily for her younger sister.

"Wait, but can this really be that easy?" Day suddenly realized, her guard coming back up. "Is it possible for a true love have a happy ending this quick?"

Dawn glanced at her older sister. "Are you ok?"

Day shook her head slowly. "No. It feels like there would be a harder task. Something nearly impossible that only true, _true _love will prevail from. If only I could calculate what _might_ come next..." she closed her eyes, thinking.

"Aren't you thinking too much of it?" Dawn asked Day. She was pretty sure true love wouldn't have this many flaws. It was **true **love**. **Suddenly, Aisha disappeared.

"Aisha?" Twilight and Elsword looked around, confused, yet angry, at what happened.

"Of course! Twilight, did you activate the field force?" Day asked her older brother. Twilight nodded. Day frowned.

"Then we have a traitor within grounds," Day said. That made no sense to anyone, especially to Day, who was the one who said it.

"Well, Elsword can't be the traitor. He loves Aisha, or Night, too much. Day-onee-chan can't be the traitor because she was the one who deduced this. I doubt she would've said this if she wanted Night-nee-san gone. That leaves me and Twilight-nii-sama," Dawn said. Day looked at her weirdly.

"Why you?" she asked. Dawn smiled mysteriously.

"I could've accidently use Worm Hole or something," Dawn replied. Day slapped her forehead, but it wasn't impossible.

"Then why Twilight?" Day decided to ask although she knew the answer.

"You know, because he loves Night-nee-san the most. Although I highly doubt it because-"

"-he wouldn't steep so low," Day finished Dawn's sentence. Dawn nodded. Elsword was growing inpatient.

"WHO'S THE STUPID TRAITOR?" Elsword bellowed. Day and Dawn covered their ears for the sake of not going deaf. Dawn sighed. She'll just play bad guy for the sake of Night-nee-san.

Dawn laughed maniacally. "Well, I'd rather not die, if you please."

Elsword glared at her, his eyes blazing with anger. Inside, Dawn felt fear, but she had to bear it. After all, she had to play bad guy.

"DIE!" Elsword screamed and ran at her, slashing and hacking. One struck Dawn down. She waved.

"Bye bye. I'll see you soon," Dawn vanished. Suddenly, Day was laughing.

"Night, or Aisha, is inside you, Elsword. Sorry, but it seems technical difficulties wouldn't allow her out. How about I tell you the truth of her curse?" Day said, chanting a spell.

Elsword nodded, but was confused.

Here are the crazy questions that are going in his head:

How could she laugh when her sister's dead?

How can Aisha be _in_ me?

Why would she be in me?

Where did Dawn vanish to?

And so on. Will you try to answer?

_**Sorry! I had writers block, and my friends were over. I had only time for PMs though. Anyways, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! Also, I decided to expand this further to maybe 10 chapters! Maybe. Anyway, to precious reviews!**_

_**To Risingwind: Thank you~! I can't wait to read your story! Are you done yet? Also, why haven't you PM me? I was somewhat lonely :(... Anyways, thank you~!**_

_**To ReikaElementalVocaloid: Maybe they switched personalities, maybe not. You can't tell with Aishas. How did you TRY to teleport with Eve? Honestly, I can't really imagine-WAIT! I had a bizarre image of Eve teleporting around. It scared me, she was chasing me.**_

_**To roundknightz: I agree with you and your classmates. This is REALLY embarrassing, but when I first played Elsword, I had a crush on IS. Honestly, anyone whose reading this would see, but promise not to tell anyone! Embarrassing...**_

_**To The Wicked Queen: I haven't been reading much fanfics so I have no idea how to do AddxAisha XD. But it would be an interesting pair to try to write. Unfortunately, I'm a permanent ElsAi fan, unless something changes my heart. But I'm doing this base on the poll I'm creating soon.**_

_**To Gamer Lover123: Thank you~! When I first started this story, I knew this story wouldn't have reviews, but I was surprised. Like, a lot. So thank you~!**_

_**To warrior of six blades: Actually, I've decided to create a poll for that. Trying to collect all the votes from the reviews without messing up is hard, and my brain feels like it's bust. Anyways, I decided to give DW a smart moment because most people assume just because she's magical based and all it means she's got no brains. But I personally don't think that. EM will return to her strict and smart-ish personality. Meanwhile, I need to find big words to use. Any ideas, sensei?**_

_**To DaFunOtaku: I UPDATED! YAY! FINALLY! Anyways, I'll try my hardest to update more, but school is reviving tomorrow. *sigh* Homework and more to do. I also need to babysit my siblings and help my mom cook, but I'll still try to update! Might take me 2-3 days sometimes, though. Sorry!**_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Thank you! I'm so sorry for not updating! Will you ever forgive me? :( :( :( :( :(**_

_**Also, R&R~!**_


	8. Apology Letter To Readers

Dear Readers,

Heya! I have the next chapter started, but I'm running out of ideas. So unfortunately, I won't be uploading as much from now on. Maybe here or there, but I may not until I have so many ideas. If you want to chat, I'll accept it. I'm so sorry! Also, my story is getting old...so who knows? Anyhoo, I won't be uploading that much. Also because Winter Break is starting and I'm scheduled to several play-dates and sleepovers here and there. So I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Once I become into the business again, I'll be uploading around everyday!

Sincerely,

KaguyaHimeAi~


End file.
